


Fate

by Ebyru



Series: tw s02ep10 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Internal Monologue, Misunderstanding, POV Alternating, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Melissa is so devastated when she finally finds out Scott’s secret is not the one you’d think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....this is just me speculating? I have a lot of theories for season 2, lol.
> 
> Un-beta'd by the way.

Melissa is screaming and crying, and Scott knows there’s nothing else he can do. She’s going to find out eventually; he has this for the rest of his life. It’s part of him. It’s who he is.

When he turns slowly, he can see the horror written across her face. __

_My son is a monster._

So Scott runs.

 

\---

 

Melissa is thinking something else entirely when she sees Scott.

_No, no. No, not you too. Your father did this to you. He must have. Who else would bite my baby boy?_

And then she fades into the dark, unable to look her own son in the eyes. Knowing she could have been able to help him through this long ago, if only she paid more attention. Scott doesn’t understand it that way, and when he runs, she breaks down in the holding cell.


End file.
